Farewell To My Love, Kikyo
by Kaykoha Ayanithne
Summary: ...Though she claims she does not seek power, she is more powerful than any demon...she is neither demon nor mortal...she is the truth of doubt and fate. No one could defeat her. Not even Kikyo."


_Farewell To My Love, Kikyo_

A/N: One of the reasons I wrote this fic, was not really to tell a definite story, but because I know there are a lot of Kikyo-haters out there. I won't go into the details of what I think about her, but as you will see, I don't loathe her or anything, as this is a kind of sad tribute to her. But of course, I still like Kagome/ Inuyasha pairings. Anyway, this doesn't really have any spoilers, which means none of this really happens, as the storyline is of my own creation. But I don't own any of the characters, except for the unfamiliar demon-girl. Well, enough babbling, here it is.

"So, your name is Naraku? You want me to kill Kikyo?" Her voice was soft, hiding her true form.

"Yes. In return, I'll give you the Shikon no Tama. As you know, it holds tremendous powers."

"Keep it. That thing is nothing but trouble. I have no use for it. I have no desire to seek power. I only wish to untangle the threads of fate that the foolish mortals have meddled with." The young woman turned and melted into the darkness.

"That young woman has such an indifferent countenance. Though she claims she does not seek power, she is more powerful than any demon. She is dangerous, because she cannot be controlled. She is neither demon nor mortal. She is beyond this world. She is the truth of doubt and fate. No creature could defeat her. Not even Kikyo." Naraku laughed, a sound dipped in the essence of evil that echoed death and pain.

The young priestess slowly stepped through the quiet grass, the rim of her dark red hakama pants brushing the swaying blades. All she ever seemed to do now was wander from place to place. Looking up, she realized she had come to the village where Inuyasha and his friends stayed. The village where she used to stay. The place where she and Inuyasha had fallen in love.

_I desire what I cannot have_, thought Kikyo sadly. Yet she could not find the will to completely severe herself from this world. Turning away, she headed back into the forest.

Pausing, she looked around cautiously. Her light-green Shinidamachu snaked lightly around her as if to protect her. Kikyo reached behind her, pulling out a long arrow, positioned it on her bow and aimed into the darkness. She let the arrow fly and heard it sink its point into a nearby tree with a soft knock.

"Very good, Kikyo. You have sharp skills."

"Who are you?" she called, keeping her guard up. From behind a particularly thick tree, a young woman stepped out. She had silky black hair that fell halfway down her back and wore a long, dark blue kimono with wide sleeves. Around her waist was tied a pearly white ribbon that hung by her side. Her eyes were pitch black, and as deep as the darkness that swallows hope. What was even more frightening was the fact that this woman didn't seem to be fully there; you could almost see through her, as if she were a ghost.

"So you're a demon. Did Naraku send you to kill me?" Kikyo smartly figured. Putting on a brave smile, she drew up another arrow and aimed it for the demon.

"My name is Sumiko. Put down your arrow. I'm not going to fight you," Sumiko ordered. Her voice was soft and did not exactly seem threatening. Kikyo slowly lowered her bow, but kept her fingers on the arrow.

"What are you doing here? You didn't answer my question. I asked you if you Naraku had sent you," Kikyo questioned, not liking how this demon had presented herself. She couldn't let her guard down completely. Although Kikyo was confident she could handle Sumiko, demons, especially those that were with Naraku could never be trusted.

"I've come to talk to you Kikyo. You are the very priestess who guarded the Shikon no Tama. Fifty years ago, you had fallen for the half-demon Inuyasha. But Naraku tricked you both into killing each other. After you were resurrected, you kept your hatred for Inuyasha. Still, even after you learned about Naraku's trick, you wandered the earth. Naraku believes you want Inuyasha's life. And that is why you cannot move on."

Kikyo clenched her fists, her eyes narrowing, but she was determined not to let her anger show.

"That can't be all. If you truly are working with Naraku, he wouldn't have sent you just to tell me what I already know," Kikyo said.

"No. You're right. The connection between you and Inuyasha is much more complicated. Mortals must complicate everything, because they are never satisfied. You know this well. However, you are mistaken on one thing. I'm not a demon like Naraku. He resorts to trickery, and at the very core, is nothing but a web of filthy demons. Though he possesses Onigumo's heart, he could not possibly love you. Mortals desire treasure. Demons desire power. Both are weak. Life makes them suffer, because of these desires. All of you are foolish. So tell me Kikyo…what desire makes you weak?" Sumiko looked at Kikyo and smiled, as if she already knew the answer. Kikyo eyes widened slightly at Sumiko's question.

"I see. You still love him, don't you? Although you are nothing but clay and bones, your memory still desires him. So that is why you won't leave this world," Sumiko surmised correctly.

Kikyo raised her bow and slipped the arrow into position.

"Leave this place at once and I will spare your life!" she demanded.

"Lower your arrow," Sumiko told her, quietly. Kikyo refused to move.

"I said lower your _arrow_," Sumiko repeated with a firmer tone. She focused on Kikyo's bow and arrow. Without warning, they both burst into hot flames. With a cry, Kikyo dropped them. In a quick moment, they were nothing but charred bits of wood. The flames curled up and died. Fear pulsated through Kikyo's cold body.

"What do you want with me?" Kikyo asked the demon girl, slowly backing away.

"You don't belong here Kikyo. Your time will end with this encounter." Kikyo's choices had quickly diminished. She could try and fight, or run.

"I'm not afraid of you," Kikyo said in a determined tone.

"Yes you are. I can tell that you want to run," Sumiko said calmly. She placed her hands together in a praying position and a white barrier suddenly appeared around them.

"How pathetic. You can't stop me with a barrier," Kikyo laughed, feeling her confidence start to come back. Kikyo studied her. "You're not going to fight me. You're hardly a threat. I'm leaving."

Kikyo headed towards the edge of the barrier. It would not part for her. Frowning, she reached up and started to touch it. She felt a painful shock run rattle her body and fell to her knees.

"You…" Kikyo whispered angrily, keeping her head down.

"Don't underestimate me, Kikyo. If you touch this barrier, you will die. You cannot continue to walk on this earth," Sumiko said walking towards her.

"You witch!" Kikyo drew out an arrow and grabbing the middle she stabbed Sumiko with the head of the arrow. Sumiko backed away and wrapped her fingers around the shaft. The arrow turned white and quickly evaporated. Kikyo's eyes widened at the sight. What kind of demon is she?

"Kikyo. You serve no purpose on this earth. You _died_ fifty years ago. Things can never go back to the way they were, no matter how much you wish it. And Inuyasha has Kagome now."

"No…Inuyasha and I were meant to be! I won't allow anyone else to claim his life, but me!" Kikyo cried out, not able to hide her discontent any longer.

"Were. You _were_ meant to be. You knew the risk of guarding the Shikon Jewel. And you paid with your life. You can never be together."

"You're a demon. You would never understand what humans feel." Kikyo said angrily.

"I understand. You believed you loved each other. Love…is so pure, so beautiful. Like the lightest crystal that shines dancing light and warmth and freedom. But it can be cut when the one doubt you have presents itself. Like a nightmare that comes to life. Kikyo. Mortals fight when there is no chance and that seals their fate. Someday they are meant to die. You cannot hold onto a dream that goes beyond your time forever. Take the memory of Inuyasha to world beyond parting."

A tear ran down Kikyo's cheek and lingered on her face as she realized this. It was all true, though she never wanted to admit it. She wanted so badly not to give up, but…

"I'm ready," Kikyo whispered. She stood with a shaky body. Sumiko pressed her hands together, this time after parting them, a crimson dagger floating between her hands. Kikyo took a step towards Sumiko and placed her hands around it. But as she lifted it a familiar voice called to her.

"Kikyo!" It was Inuyasha.

"Who are you!?" He stared at Sumiko and growled. Inuyasha's eyes looked back at Kikyo. She was crying.

"Kikyo…what…what are you doing?" He asked, not wanting to believe it.

"She realized she doesn't belong here," Sumiko told him. Inuyasha drew out his sword. Kikyo was going to try and destroy herself, but there was no way he'd let her do that.

"Kikyo! Don't be stupid!" Inuyasha cried out raising his sword and leaping into the air. He had to break the barrier. Slamming his sword on the barrier, he pushed, but was thrown back into the trunk of a tree.

But in a second, he was back on his feet. There was no way he was giving up yet. He took another go, but was thrown back, breaking the trunk of another tree. Ignoring his cuts and bruises, he leaped again.

Kikyo watched him sadly, as he tried again and again to break the barrier. She stared at the gleaming blade of fire in her hands.

"Kikyo, don't even think about it!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"Stop wasting your breath, Inuyasha. Kikyo realized you don't belong together. You should too," Sumiko ordered. Inuyasha's eyes widened only for a second, but that only made him angrier. He leaped up over the barrier and slammed his sword on it again, but failed. He tried to get up; all covered in bruises and cuts from falling several times.

"Kikyo, I don't know what the hell this demon told you, but it's not true," Inuyasha growled angrily.

"Inuyasha…I have changed. I'm no longer the mortal woman you desire. Day after day, these foolish human emotions have left me no peace. I stayed in this world only to kill you. But we'll be together again soon enough, Inuyasha. In hell. It's my choice, and my choice only."

Kikyo quickly plunged the dagger in her body, her body made of nothing but clay and bones. She felt a hot, burning fire roar through her body and she cried out. It blinded her sight, and ripped through to every part of her being. Sumiko disappeared, taking the barrier with her. Inuyasha rushed forward, and took up Kikyo pressing her into fierce embrace.

"I'm sorry…Inuyasha. Imagine me, the priestess Kikyo…becoming weak enough to fall into a demon's trap…She told me that desires make mortals weak. I hate that. I hate everything. But...something inside me…remembers…wanted things to go back to the way they were. That I could desire again. I wanted to be able to kiss you, without hate, or without feeling cold….do you feel that Inuyasha?" She weakly placed his hand on her chest. "I have no heart…The Kikyo you desire is just a memory," she breathed the faintest whisper.

"Your so warm…" Her voice so light and sad, that it pained Inuyasha with every breath he took. But he was lost for words. Inuyasha felt her wince and tremble once from pain, like a child who had just woken from a nightmare.

"No, I won't let you die! There's gotta be…a way!" he cried out and for the first time since he could remember, tears spilled from his eyes. Kikyo closed her eyes and Inuyasha _felt_ any bit of life leave her. But before he could even react, Kikyo's body glowed an unblemished white, the color of crisp, morning snow, and burst like the blinding light of a dying star.

When Inuyasha opened his eyes, Kikyo had disappeared without a trace. She was gone. And this time she wouldn't come back. He'd never see her again. Ever. Standing up, his silvery bangs covered his defeated, amber eyes and for a moment, he just stood alone, frozen in silence, in the middle of the star-lit forest. He tried so hard, but no matter what he wanted to believe, what had happened, happened. Still…

_Kikyo was wrong. Desires don't make people weak. If anything they make us stronger. Without them, there would be no reason for living. When Kikyo gave up…that's what made her weak…the loss of hope, not her desires. But still, I can't help but feel…_

He clenched his fists. But at last, though heavy with thoughts, Inuyasha stepped out from the edge of the trees. However, he didn't expect Kagome to be standing there, as if she had been waiting for him.

"There you are. I was just coming out to…Inuyasha?" Kagome watched him, immediately sensing that something was wrong. Inuyasha couldn't smile. But he didn't want Kagome to know what had happened. There was an ache that made it feel numb and cold but pained at the same time inside of him. He swallowed, trying to relax his throat.

"Is dinner ready?" Inuyasha asked, trying to make his voice seem as normal as possible. Kagome gave a quick nod.

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?" Kagome asked again.

"Don't worry about," Inuyasha told her. Kagome didn't believe him, but knew it was something he obviously didn't want to talk about. Inuyasha followed her back to the village. His mind wandered as they traveled down the hill. A warm evening wind brushed against him and rustled his clothes. Kagome stepped inside the hut, but Inuyasha turned around and looked up at the stars, twinkling like points of hope in the dark-painted sky.

Inuyasha could've sworn he saw something that looked like a faint image of Kikyo drift down from the stars. She looked so sad as she stepped towards Inuyasha. There was no smile on her face and her eyes were shining, lined with tears. Kikyo reached out her delicate fingertips towards Inuyasha, but then slowly pulled them back and held them to her chest, bowing her head.

_I would have saved you if I could. Why'd you give up so easily? It's not something the Kikyo I know would've done. _

_I know. I only wanted your death because, it wasn't fair. What happened. But…when I watched you try so hard to break the barrier, I knew it was time. Because I was happy to know you would fight for me. And that…you still loved me. And I realized that a part of me still loved you. I no longer felt the need to hopelessly pursue the regret that burned bitterness through me for fifty years. _

_Then this is…?_

_Yes. Farewell, Inuyasha._

_Kikyo…_

For the first time in forever, Kikyo gave a small smile as the smallest breeze lightly lifted her bangs. It was a peaceful smile showing silent happiness after despair. Then the tragic priestess turned away and her image faded, as if time itself was burying her presence. But her memory would remain long after the story ended, because Inuyasha loved her.

A/N: First, sorry for any typos or any other errors. Second, well…depressing, I must say. But hope you all liked it. When I started this fic, I was feeling some emotional unrest, so that's one reason I wrote the fic like that. But I tried to keep them in character, so hopefully I didn't do too badly a job, although most of you would say, and I too agree, that Kikyo probably wouldn't be overcome by a demon. Heh…after reading through it again, I realized I coulda made her die several ways…probably ones that woulda made more sense/ logical too…plus her souls needed to go somewhere, because she had part of Kagome's soul still. But Kagome's lived without it and did fine so…o well. Don't we all wish that love scenes could be that clean cut? I guess that's one reason why it seems so cheesy…and not realistic, but that is just for my fantasy-tic mind…heh…well, don't forget to review!


End file.
